


Darkgingerpilot

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Darkgingerpilot, Gingerdarkpilot, M/M, No one gets hurt, Oral Sex, Poe/Hux/Kylo, Poe/Hux/Ren, Spit Roast, Threesome, i had a lot of fun writing this one, inappropriate use of the Force for hair care and clothing, this is all pretty consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: I had hoped most of these would be stand-alone porn scenes, but there's enough 'plot' in this chapter that you probably need to read the others to follow it. However, if you're new and don't want to read those: Poe has been taken prisoner by the evil First Order as he was in TFA canon. After interrogation, Hux decided he'd make a fine bedmate (long story, see other chapters). Meanwhile, Kylo Ren personally oversaw the second foray to Jakku to recover the droid, BB-8, and the map to Skywalker. Rey kicked his ass. Ren returns to the ship in desperate need of validation. And fucking. Which is what happens in this chapter.Because this is porn.





	1. Chapter 1

When Hux stirred, Poe woke. He wanted the luxury of being confused and drowsy in the warm, comfortable bed, of not working too hard to understand what was going on. But he came awake with instant, painful clarity. There was no way the events of the last twelve hours would allow anything else. Hux was up; something was going on; Poe was alert.

"Lights, twenty-five percent." Hux's voice was low, like he was trying not to wake him. Poe saw he was going to the door, not the refresher, and vaguely remembered sleeping through the unfamiliar chime of the door. Poe sat up in bed. Hux pressed a button and said, "Who is it?"

The door opened. Poe was pretty sure Hux had nothing to do with that. In strode Kylo Ren – caped, dark, helmeted. "What?" Hux said in frustration. "I did not invite you in! What are you doing here? Don't open my door like that!" He turned and went to a wall panel, opening it and removing a robe. He was already dressed as far as Poe was concerned, in pajamas. They both were. But Hux put on a robe anyway like Kylo had caught him scandalously underdressed.

The door shut. Kylo Ren stared at Poe. Or at least he faced in his direction. Tough to tell for sure with the helmet. "What is he doing here?"

"What do you mean what is he doing here? What was he doing on the end of your dick yesterday?"

Kylo turned back to Hux. "I was getting information! Why is he out of restraints?"

Poe blinked back and forth between the two of them. He wasn't sure what to make of Hux objecting to Ren's methods. Except that it was an objection to Ren's methods. Perhaps on his behalf. Interesting.

"I'm not going to have him tied to the fucking bed all night!"

"Why is he in your bed  _at all_?" Kylo spread his hands to communicate his confusion.

"Ren, you  _fuck_  the prisoners! Where do you get the cheek to tell me who I should have in my bed?"

"I don't go trolling the brig at night to find one to  _sleep_  with me! That's … sick."

"Sick?" Hux glared at Kylo, who shifted uncomfortably as though aware he'd taken it too far. Hux said, "I am the general in command of this ship. He can be wherever I say he can be. I invited him in. Unlike you, whom I did not! You still haven't told me why you're here in the first place."

Kylo glared at Poe while Hux waited for an answer. Poe smiled slightly, wincing as he felt a mental intrusion. "Hey buddy," Poe said in a normal tone. "It was nice earlier. Thanks for putting in a good word for me." He tried to keep his thoughts on the same, though he didn't think he had much to be duplicitous about.

Kylo's helmeted head swiveled to Hux. "You invited him? Like he's a guest? You haven't even fucked him." He sounded perplexed.

"Stay out of his head!"

"He's a prisoner. I can do what I want."

"He's mine now, as you have so insistently pointed out who he's with and where he's sleeping. Stay out of his head!"

Poe covered his mouth in pleased amazement that Hux was not only claiming him on a personal level, but being protective in the face of someone like Kylo Ren.

"Or what?" Ren asked.

"Or I'll have your quarters renovated. Good luck finding a berth then."

"Apparently there's always room for another here."

Hux snorted. "Like anyone would have you." Kylo stiffened, as though out of all the barbs thrown, that was the one that had found its mark. When he didn't fire anything back, Hux said, "Lights at full." He moved closer to Ren, peering at him. "What happened to your shoulder?" His voice lost the snark and defensiveness, holding actual concern now.

Kylo shifted, angling himself so the shoulder in question was further back. "The girl got away."

Hux stopped. "What girl?"

"The girl with the droid."

Poe grinned in surprised joy to hear BB-8 was still at large, the map undiscovered and his friend safe. He fixed his face before anyone looked over at him.

Ren continued, "One of  _your_  stormtroopers helped her."

"One of mine? What?"

"FN-2187. Captain Phasma tells me he was displaying aberrant behavior after the assault on Tuanul. She tells me you were grooming him as a  _favorite_. I didn't know you played favorites like that,  _General_  Hux. Just like your father, right?"

Hux glared at him and ignored whatever taunt Ren was lobbing at him. "Why would Captain Phasma talk to you at all?"

Ren took a step closer and tried to loom over Hux. It didn't work very well. Not only was Hux close to his height, he looked entirely unimpressed. Ren snarled, "I  _demanded_  she talk to me. To explain herself and the poor performance of your troops. This is high treason! Direct and deliberate interference with the mission!"

"You assaulted. Captain Phasma. With the Force? Over a clear matter of protocol where she was in the right?" His voice was a cold fury.

From what Poe had heard, that sounded like a bit of a leap for Hux to assume. But then Kylo took a step back. His tone, even through the vocoder, told Poe Hux was right. Kylo said, "I needed an explanation.  _You_  were off-shift. Being distracted by your 'personal interests'!" He gestured dismissively at Poe. There was something very sulky about the way he did it, a shrug of one shoulder and a jog of his head.

Poe scratched at his scalp. He wasn't sure what he could do with this information about their personal interactions, but it would probably be useful somehow. This was fascinating.

Hux's expression changed to curious. "Are you jealous? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"I am not jealous! That's ridiculous!" Kylo moved restlessly, his usually graceful, poised stance turned awkward. "Why would I be jealous of some Resistance scum I scraped off the bottom of my boot in your direction?" He made some gesture with his boot and almost tripped.

"And 'the girl got away'. She's the one who wounded you?"

"That's … yes." He stood stiffly, with his shoulders hunched.

"Someone you wanted to take prisoner and fuck instead stabbed you and ran away, so you forced yourself into my room in the middle of my off-shift to … ah. You thought I'd be alone." Hux looked from Poe to Kylo. "That's why you're so upset to see him here."

Kylo was silent, but his breathing was heavy enough for the vocoder to project it.

"Take off the mask," Hux said.

"Why?"

"You came here for a reason. Did you think you'd wear that the whole time?"

Ren's head turned to face Poe. Hux said, " _He_  is staying. Are  _you_?"

Poe's eyes widened, darting between the two. He'd asked not to be passed around, but maybe being passed 'back' didn't count? His ass did not want a repeat of earlier. There was nothing he could say, though. Hux was not asking for his input and Kylo was already taking off the helmet.

Underneath that close-fitting helmet was an absurdly handsome man with a mane of gorgeous, glossy dark hair that couldn't possibly have fit in there and still look that good. Kylo made a slight shake of his head. Everything settled into place like he'd just risen from the chair of a master stylist. Hux looked at him and gave a long-suffering sigh.

"What?" Ren said sullenly.

Hux shook his head. "Your hair. The robes. The inappropriate way you use the Force on yourself. It always leaves me wanting to grind your face into the deck."

"How about into your dick?" Kylo smirked. Poe had the definite impression they were not strangers to fucking each other.

"Passable compromise." Hux slipped off his robe and replaced it in the wardrobe. "Poe? Help him with his clothing."

"I can do it myself," Ren said, taking off his belt. He used the Force to summon Hux's chair to him. He dropped the belt on it with the lightsaber attached. Poe stood and looked between the two of them.

"You're going to do it with his help," Hux snapped. "You're going to stay out of his head, and mine, and keep your monstrous cock to yourself unless it's requested. Do you understand?"

Kylo huffed, shot Poe a resentful look, and moved on to his tunic. Hux looked to Poe expectantly. Poe moved to Kylo. He gently pushed Kylo's hands out of the way and took over undressing him, half expecting to be backhanded for it. But he wasn't. Kylo studied Poe's face up close as it was now. Poe avoided eye contact. Kylo asked, "Why is he off-limits? You like him that much?"

"It was a condition of him being here."

"He gave you … conditions? And you accepted them?"

"It's an ongoing negotiation," Hux said, retiring to the bed and moving up to sit against the headboard, watching them.

"Why negotiate at all?" Kylo rumbled. "You're the one with the power." Poe shrugged him out of his jacket more carelessly than he had to. "Ow." Kylo glared at him. The shoulder wound wasn't large, but it was deep, scorched around the edges, and had bled copiously. Poe could smell the blood, sweat, and the Jakku desert on the man. He had to have come straight here from his shuttle.

"That's why I negotiate, by the way," Hux said. "You might have power, but you don't have it at all points in time. I prefer to get through my sleep without getting brained or throttled. You should try it sometime."

"I get through all my sleep without being brained or throttled. Because I never sleep with  _prisoners_." Kylo hissed as he had to raise his arm for the removal of his undershirt. Poe spared a moment to admire all that bulk before he went to one knee to work on Kylo's boots.

Hux said, "You never sleep with anyone, as far as I've heard."

Ren raised his head and spoke like he was repeating something he'd been told to memorize. "Proper devotion to the Force forbids true intimacy with those who don't have it. The power discrepancy is too large."

"Is that what you call it?" Poe muttered as he took hold of the heel and said at a normal tone, "Ready. Pull."

The corners of Kylo's mouth curled. He lifted his foot from the precisely-fitted boot.

"What did he say?" Hux asked.

Ren smirked. "He said I fill him in a way you never could."

Poe glowered up at him as Kylo pulled out of the second boot. "That's how you want to play it, huh?"

"Given your dimensions," Hux said, "that's a good thing. Take off your own pants, then, if you're so proud of what's in them. Poe? Come here." Poe walked over. Quietly, Hux said, "Don't goad him."

"I- … okay." Poe nodded, accepting the reminder this wasn't just any threesome where he was an equal participant. Not that he'd ever been in a threesome before the events of today. He touched Hux's pajama-clad knee. "Thank you. Again."

Kylo, nude now, climbed on the bed on the opposite side. He sprawled himself where Poe had been sleeping earlier. He sniffed the sheets pointedly and looked up at where Poe stood now. "What's his role in this?"

Hux casually mussed Ren's hair, leaving it in disarray. "I was thinking I'd make you make nice with him." Ren frowned. Hux went on, "Since you woke both of us and it's the most awkward thing I can think to inflict on you as punishment."

"I thought I was going to be sucking your cock, not his. He does not get to fuck me."

"You could eat his ass."

"No!" Ren's nose wrinkled.

Hux looked at Poe. "Do you have a preference?"

"I …" Poe looked at Kylo Ren, trying to decide what he wanted. And weighing the dangers. He didn't think he'd be allowed to bow out. Of the two acts he assumed were being presented, he was more concerned about being bitten during fellatio than the other, but Ren seemed less enthused about eating ass. His odds of having to deal with Ren later in some capacity seemed high, which meant he didn't want to choose the least-liked option. Then again, he  _was_  probably going to deal with the guy again later, which meant there were certain benefits to finding a way to humiliate him. "I want to be able to see him."

"Cock-sucking it is," Hux said. "How's your shoulder?"

"Quit talking about my shoulder. I'm fine." Most of the blood had lifted away with his undershirt, but Ren was keeping that arm at his side.

"Of course you are," Hux said dryly. His tone softened and he mauled Ren's hair again. "Very fine." Ren rolled his head to look up at him and Hux said, "I think you delude yourself. This is as true as intimacy gets."

"No, you," Ren argued. "I fuck all kinds of people. It's meaningless."

"Roll over then, so I can meaninglessly fuck your ass, the ass that chose  _my_  quarters out of all those on the ship to barge into tonight, in some sort of equally meaningless coincidence."

Ren sighed and did so.

Hux pulled his legs back and gestured. "There. Lie across the bed. Your head near the edge, so he can get to you. Do you need a pillow?"

"No, it works. He's not that tall." Ren looked up at Poe. It wasn't an antagonistic look. It was only attentive, focused, and a little poised, like he was waiting for something. Poe didn't feel anything in his mind, but then again, he wasn't sure he would. As Hux moved to get lubricant, Poe reached out slowly toward Ren's head. The man watched the incoming touch without moving anything but his eyes. It was a little creepy. Poe touched his hair – petting it at first, then carding through it. Ren's eyes shut slowly and he exhaled. Poe felt his dick fill.

Poe's eyes were hooded as he took off his pajama top and then his bottoms, never looking away from Kylo, who watched him just as intently once he started moving. Ren's irises looked black at this angle. By the time Poe's clothes were off, he was mostly hard. He stroked himself a few times, working back his foreskin. Kylo never broke eye contact. Poe asked, "Do I need a condom?" He wasn't sure who he should be asking – Hux was calling the shots, but it was Ren's mouth.

"Do you?" Ren asked.

Hux was back on the bed, situated next to Ren's ass. He volunteered, "The medbay said he was disease-free. He took a shower since the last time he did anything. So there's no reason why he would unless you happen to like the taste. Or are squeamish."

"You have some?" Ren asked, glancing back at him. "Why?"

"I requisitioned them this afternoon."

Ren turned back to Poe. "You don't need one." He dropped his eyes to Poe's crotch, following the motions. Poe came closer, running his free hand through Ren's hair and fondling his ear. By stretching, which he did, Ren could reach him. He lapped the end of Poe's dick as though experimentally, then drew in a breath as Hux breached him with a finger. Ren settled back.

Poe came to him, offering his dick and leaving it at that. He wasn't about to be pushy, not given the 'large power discrepancy'. Ren took over from there, though. He had lovely, ample lips that enveloped the head of Poe's cock and pulled it inside. The edges of his teeth pressed in lightly as he did. He was a big man, with a big head, big mouth, and although Poe was normally-endowed, he couldn't tell if Ren either had no gag reflex to speak of or was large enough orally to accommodate all of him. Either way, it felt terrific.

It was warm, wet, and he was softly massaged by Ren's tongue. It was an awkward position for Kylo, but if he minded, he didn't show it. His expression was engrossed, eyes mostly shut, sucking and pulling vaguely as though at a teat. Poe looked up from seeing those dark lips seal around him to watch Hux getting up. Hux undressed. He was erect. He climbed back on the bed between Ren's spread legs and leaned forward to Poe.

Poe leaned in as well. It flattened Ren's nose, smooshing it into his belly and pushing himself all the way in. Hux kissed him, gentle and sweet. Poe moaned softly against his lips. Ren sucked harder, tongue working his shaft. Poe drew back. "Fuck. You'll get me off fast like that."

"Mm," was all Ren said, drawing in a breath he'd been denied while the other two kissed. Hux lubed himself and lined up, bracing himself and starting in. Aside from pornography and a few unexpected glimpses, Poe couldn't recall having watched someone else get fucked. Ren's steady suction was interrupted as he was entered. He huffed around Poe's dick, then pulled off and put his head down, probably letting his neck muscles rest.

Poe stroked himself with one hand and fisted Ren's hair casually with the other. But the main attraction was watching that long pink dick sink inch after inch inside as Kylo Ren groaned and wriggled in undisguised pleasure. Hux kept pulling back and in again, working his way deeper with each pass.

"You are sexy," Poe breathed. "That is so hot. All I have to do is watch."

Hux glanced up at him. "Ren? You selfish cad. You have a job to do."

Ren lifted his head, licked Poe's fingers, and then swallowed down his dick when Poe angled it to him. He groaned around it in a helpless noise as Hux finally bottomed out. Poe chuckled, imagining how amazing that must feel. If his ass hadn't still been sore, he might have volunteered himself.

Hux started thrusting, most of them long, easy pulls in and out that seemed to rock Ren's world. He sucked fervently, stopped to gasp, then sucked again as though trying to choke himself on Poe's dick. He buried his nose in Poe's black curls, his tongue generous and strong, sweeping over him, rubbing his underside and swallowing around the tip. Poe had to hand it to him – he gave good head. Ren stayed up with one forearm across the bed below his chest. The other, injured one, he favored and did nothing with.

Hux settled into a faster tempo, plunging that muscular ass with vigor and singular focus. He slapped into Ren's body, braced on the bed on either side of him, hips driving. It didn't rock or jog Ren's body like Poe would have expected, so Ren's attentions to his dick never faltered. Poe grinned loosely at seeing the second or third in command of the First Order (depending on who one asked) drooling around his dick, making rude slurping noises and moaning lasciviously. It looked fantastic. It felt that way, too.

He saw a flush bloom over Ren's pale back. Hux was fucking him harder, a fast, staccato beat in as deep as he could go. "Oh, fuck," Poe breathed. "I'm going." He realized he hadn't asked if he could come in him, or on him, or what their parameters were. He didn't know. But seeing an opportunity, he gripped the back of Ren's skull and pressed his hips forward, forcing the man to take him anyway as he spurted inside.

The noises Ren made were orgasmic, choking around Poe's dick. He definitely didn't mind. The flush spread. His eyes rolled up. Come dribbled out of the corners of his mouth. Hux growled and then made a ragged, inarticulate sound as he spent himself. Hux sagged, panting. He moved his hips in a few long, slow pulls. Ren trembled and pushed Poe's softening length from his mouth. Poe made a fist in his hair to hold his head still and rubbed his wet dick across Ren's face with the other hand.

Ren pulled his head back, or at least tried. "Do that more and I'll cut that thing off." He spoke with a quiet menace.

Poe stepped back with a smirk. He'd gotten away with it. That was what mattered. Hux laid across Ren's back and wrapped one arm about his neck as though he might choke him from behind. "Don't threaten him," he stage whispered into Ren's ear.

"Tell him to quit rubbing his dick on my face," Ren complained. It came out juvenile-sounding. Hux laughed and fucked into him a few more times. "Uhhh," Ren moaned melodramatically. "Hux! Guhh."

Poe noticed the distinct lack of being told not to rub his dick on Kylo Ren's face.

Instead, Hux told Ren, "He's just keeping you distracted from the girl who got away."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. She was unbelievable, Hux. She had the Force. I couldn't touch her. Everything I tried deflected like she had the most incredible shielding. It was like I was fighting a mirror. I've never seen anything like it before." He sounded reverent. His voice was more relaxed and free than it had been before the sex. He wiped Poe's come from his chin and onto the sheets.

"And now she has the map to Luke Skywalker?" Hux asked. "Are you sure she wasn't some second operative?" He looked up at Poe. So did Ren.

Poe swallowed nervously and blinked. "I swear. I was working alone. Just me and the droid." It occurred to him (a traitorous whisper from deep inside), that he might not know the whole story. Leia … hadn't told anyone else he'd been sent out. She'd told him not to tell anyone. He'd thought that was because it was a secret mission. What if she'd lied to him? "If the Resistance had other agents down there, I didn't know about it."

Ren said lazily, "I should fuck him again to be sure."

Poe paled and looked at Hux with as little pleading as he could manage.

"You're joking," Hux told Ren proscriptively. He withdrew and rolled off.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were." Hux wiped himself off on a fold of the top sheet.

Sulkily, Ren rolled in the opposite direction onto his back. There was a wet spot where he'd come. "I don't know why you're so protective of him. If I hadn't said anything, he'd have been shunted off into the organics recycling process by now."

"Well, you did say something. So there. We're all going to be recycled one of these days anyway. Maybe it was this Force you're always babbling about. Did you ever think of that?"

Ren let his head fall back and rolled his eyes up to see Poe, who was waiting quietly next to the doorway to the refresher. Kylo looked at him as though actually considering it. Ren said, "I don't know." He raised his head abruptly and looked at Hux. "Do you think the Force can do that? Do you think people can be destined for each other?"

Hux glanced at Poe, then at Ren. "You think he and I are 'destined for each other'?"

"No!" Ren sat up, staring off into the distance. "Me and the girl! That would explain so much!"

Hux blinked at him indulgently. "I have no idea. Why don't you go meditate on it somewhere else so we can change our sheets and get some sleep?"

Ren got to his feet. He moved to the chair and began to dress restlessly. "I should tell Supreme Leader about this."

"I don't think the supreme leader is interested in hearing from either of us until we have the map in hand."

"He needs to know," Ren insisted.

"Ren, you're going to get us both in trouble. We have a mission. He doesn't want to hear from us until he calls, or the mission is complete. He has been very clear about that."

"There's been an awakening in the Force. I'm sure he's felt it. I have to talk to him about it."

Hux sighed and rose from the bed. "Before you rush off and get yourself incapacitated, tell me: is anyone even still looking for this droid?"

Ren nodded as he pulled on clothes. They fastened themselves around him accurately and perfectly without him having to touch the clasps. "I sent out all our scouts and half the fighters. They're doing visual sweeps of anything other than open space. Scanners turned up nothing. But I'm sure they didn't make the jump to hyperspace. With the shape that heap of junk was in, I'm not sure it would survive anyway." He muttered, "Serves him right."

"Stars. That's the last thing we need. For you to flush them out and them to self-destruct trying to get away."

"Yeah, that would suck," Poe said. They both turned and looked at him like they'd forgotten his presence until now. He smiled slightly. "I didn't overhear anything important. Promise."

Ren fastened his belt and nodded his head in Poe's direction. " _He_  is a liability."

"So are you!" Hux shot back snidely, as though Ren were commenting on something that was patently none of his business.

Lord Kylo Ren rolled his eyes and waggled his head back and forth in ambivalent agreement before dumping his helmet on his head. All his lovely locks were magically contained within it – none breaching the seal or interfering. The latches engaged with a hiss. He wheeled, cape flaring around him dramatically, and left the room.


	2. The Worth of Poe's Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not porn! But very emotional. These poor characters. :(

 

"Does that happen often?" Poe asked as they applied new sheets to the bed. "You and Kylo Ren?"

Hux shrugged. "Some. It's happened a few times. Often enough for us to know each other. We're not regular."

"Does he ever top?"

"Me?" Hux laughed. "No. I wouldn't let that thing anywhere near me. I fuck him or he sucks me off. I don't even try to take it in my mouth. We frotted once. Or … twice, if you count the time when we were dressed. That was immensely frustrating. After, he looked perfectly poised and I, like I'd … well, been making out with someone in a supply closet." He chortled at the memory. "To my understanding, he's very good in bed."

"To your understanding?"

"I …" Hux gave him an intentionally fake smile. "Yes. People say so."

"Okay." Poe took that to mean Hux had no frame of reference.

Hux went on, "He uses his mind-reading enough to know what turns people on."

"But you told him to stay out of your head."

"Mostly, I wanted him out of yours."

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted it. After …" He shrugged. "Mental probing is often painful enough that he masks it in other ways." Hux turned to Poe and gave him an intent look. "Speaking of which … when I entered the interrogation chamber, you seemed in good spirits. Later, you said you were fine. You said it wasn't a torture." Hux hesitated, glanced down and then back up. "But when Ren mentioned doing it again, I saw fear."

"What's the question?"

"Can you explain?"

"I … I am fine. I'm … perfectly fine. But I didn't … I enjoyed it. Yes. It was … mind-blowing. I came hard. I wanted it. I asked for it. I was really keyed up. I'm not going to deny that. And I didn't … fight him when he …" He gestured at his head. "I didn't even know I should. Or how to. It just happened."

"It is the mental effect only?"

"I didn't ask for what he did." Poe shook his head. "That makes no sense. I just said I did. But, I didn't … I don't know." He deflated. "I'm fine."

"Poe," Hux said gently, " _I understand_. I just wanted to be sure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing."

"He's done that to you?"

"Not Ren."

"Oh."

The question of who hovered on Poe's lips, but Hux said, "Let's go to bed. I'm too tired for another shower. Am I safe with you?"

"Yes." Poe made a helpless gesture with his hands and laughed. "I know you shouldn't be, but I'm tired, too. We'll talk about it in the morning."

XXX

Poe jolted awake as Hux rolled out of bed, stumbled over something on the floor, and caught himself on his work desk. "Lights!" They came on at full strength, since that was the default. "No. Half. Lights at half."

Poe sat up, shielding his eyes. They felt gritty. He couldn't have gotten more than an hour or two of sleep. Just enough to really get into it and feel like crud. A different sort of beeping was going off.

Hux picked up his comm. "What?"

A female voice came out of it. "Supreme Leader requests your presence in audience chamber number two."

Hux winced and shook his head, baring his teeth. But his voice came out fairly normal. "When?"

"Immediately, sir." She sounded sorry for him.

"Thank you. I'll be there as quickly as possible."

"I'll tell him, sir."

"He's waiting?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." He turned the comm off and groaned. "Ren! I told him! I told him not to! Fuck." Hux whirled and headed to the refresher. "I smell like Ren's ass. I knew what he was going to do! I should have showered. I should have kept him here. I should have tied  _him_  to the fucking bed and slept on the couch!" He scrubbed at his face with a wet washcloth.

Poe blinked after him, sitting in bed with the sheet tented over his knees, forearms resting on them. "This, uh, supreme leader. Snoke is his name?"

"Yes."

"What's he like?"

"Terrifying." Hux's pajamas were cast out on the floor. He rewet the cloth and gave himself a quick scrubbing.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I have no idea!" Hux's voice was laced with tension. He stalked into the main room and opened a panel in the wall, yanking out a crisp uniform and tossing it on the end of the bed. He went back for a drawer of underclothes, putting them on like his life depended on getting out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Can't you … take your time? What's he going to do if you're late? It's not an emergency, is it?"

He stopped for a moment, staring at Poe. "He can read minds. He does. He will know if I have delayed even a moment. Like this." He went back to his hurried dressing.

"Okay. Sounds like he's shit to work for."

With a dull tone, Hux said, "I would never say anything negative about the supreme leader." He pulled on his uniform. "I count him as generous and myself fortunate that he rarely takes issue with my thoughts. So long as they remain thoughts. He will know if they do not."

"Gonna do something about your hair?"

"Yes, thank you." Hux went to the refresher and slicked himself with gel, followed by a hasty comb job. He returned and sought out his boots. Stomping his feet to settle them, he turned and looked pointedly at Poe.

Poe looked back at him blankly, though he knew perfectly well what that look was about. He pretended he didn't. "Want a kiss?"

Hux's lips pressed together. He looked over at the binders. He looked around the room. He looked back at Poe and frowned. "I can't … leave you here alone." He walked over slowly to pick up his comm. "I can't wait for someone to get here."

"I'm exhausted, Armitage. I have had sex like, five times in the last twelve hours, been in a firefight, hiked across the desert (he hadn't, but he said it anyway), ate once in the last day, and it has been very, very stressful. I just want to sleep. That's all. The bed's warm. It smells like you. I like it."

Hux hissed uneasily. He picked up the binders and brought them over. "At least … put these on."

Poe glanced around the room. "Just on my hands? Or around something?"

"Yes, your hands. There's nothing in here I could put your arms around and restrain you with. I've never needed to assess my  _quarters_ for that purpose."

Poe blinked up at him. His heart sank, because of what he knew he was going to have to do. It had finally come to this. Hux didn't seem to know. He was too rattled and just as sleep deprived as Poe, obviously distracted by his fear of his boss and possibly blinded by feelings that were really stupid and sad for him to have, if he did have them. Poe reached out and took the binders from him, looking at them as though trying to work out how to put them on.

"No, behind you."

"What?"

"Turn around. Put your hands behind you."

Poe huffed and whined, "Armitage, I'm not going anywhere. If you do that, I can't sleep. I can't use the refresher. I can't do anything."

"Fine then. In front."

"Okay." Poe's voice was soft. The man was an idiot. Poe felt so bad for taking advantage of him like this. Hux wasn't quite where he wanted him to be so he could clock him upside the head with these heavy things. Poe knew he had to. It was the only way. He wasn't going to be left restrained for any rando stormtrooper to come by in the morning as they'd been ordered to and find him … compromised. Besides, this was his best chance of escaping. He stuck his hands out, holding the binders loosely on one side. "How do I do this?"

Hux shook his head. "My blaster."

"What?" Poe said as Hux walked away from him abruptly.

Hux took off his glove so he could open the locked compartment where he'd stowed his weapons the night before. He left the knife, but added the blaster to his holster. "It's part of the uniform."

"Oh. Yeah." That was convenient – he'd have a weapon, too. Poe took the opportunity to stand up and take a step nearer. Standing would be better for this anyway. Hux turned to him and for a half second, there was something like wariness, like he might actually know. Poe put his hands out in front of him again, holding the binders by the center with one hand, his other hand roughly above the other cuff. "Like this?"

Hux looked at them, his lips pressed together in distaste. It was long enough that Poe was sure the gig was up, but then Hux said, "No." He reached out and put his hand on them. But not where Poe wanted it. What had been in his mind (and what was necessary to apply the binders) was for Hux to take them on each side and either lift or place them on Poe's offered wrists. When his hands went to either side, Poe intended to swing the whole unit upward into his face. But Hux put one hand right on the middle of it, on top of Poe's hand.

"No," Hux said. "I asked for your word earlier. An oath. Do you remember?"

"Yes." A chill like ice water trickled down Poe's spine. This was going to be harder than clubbing the guy.

"You said you would obey any command I gave you."

"Yes," he said with dread that he wasn't able to keep out of his voice. "I did." He swallowed.

"Promise me you'll stay." Hux's fingers clenched slightly over Poe's. Poe felt his eyes burn. No amount of telling himself Hux was an idiot and he had it coming made him feel one whit better. Obviously, nothing Hux had done had been a cold-hearted manipulation. Hux's voice was so full of affection for him. And trust. Hux said, "I won't be long. That's all I need – your word."

Poe looked down. He drew in a steadying breath. He only wanted to have to say this once. "I promise." He looked up at Hux and damned if they didn't both have tears in their eyes. Hux pulled him forward and kissed him hard, cupping the back of his head and making a small, needy sound. Poe shuddered and opened his mouth to it, kissing back even though he felt like he was taking a knife to his own heart. They kissed longer than they should have because Poe wouldn't be the one to stop.

Hux finally pulled away. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

When the door shut, Poe muttered sadly, "Me, too."

* * *

Shaken, nursing a bloody nose, and feeling hollowed out inside, Hux strode down the corridors. Whatever Snoke did or said didn't matter as much as what Hux was going toward. For the first time ever, he had something of his own. Something important. Something maybe that he could morph into feelings – nice feelings. Not the constant, casual antagonism of the Order. But maybe something softer. Maybe someone he could finally trust.

The doors to his quarters slid back and his step faltered. He could see immediately the bed was empty. He walked in, but the bottom had fallen out of his stomach. He moved woodenly toward the silent refresher. He wouldn't be able to rest until he'd eliminated the possibility that Poe was here, but merely unseen. The little room was empty, though.

He turned away from the entrance. His pajamas littered the floor. There was a second set with them. It ran through his mind that he could take his life then and there. It would be simpler. Less painful. He dropped his belt to the floor and climbed on the bed, intending to crush his face into the pillow and … something. Scream. Inhale Poe's scent. Cry.

There was something on the pillow. He knew what it was before he picked it up, but he picked it up anyway. It was a long, thin chain with a plain ring on it. He rubbed it lightly between thumb and index finger, then held it to his lips. Poe had worn this. Maybe every day of his life for the last ten or twenty years. Hux made a shaky gasp as the first of the tears began to fall.

He curled up on his bed and clenched the ring in his fist, pressing his hand to his mouth. He shook.


	3. Phasma's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also not porn.
> 
> I really wanted to have a hot Phux chapter. But, uh, it didn't work out. This is great setup for later Finsma in TLJ. Or Phann. Or whatever it's called.

Phasma's armor was shiny enough that Hux could see the reflection of his red-rimmed eyes. It bothered him. Aside from the way they itched, it was a sign of weakness. He shouldn't have cried over that filthy, lying scum. For all he knew, Poe had been lying about the medbay report as well, and he'd given him an infection or a disease. Maybe that was why his eyes had leaked. Hux thought it would serve him right for lowering himself to Ren's methods, taking his 'sloopy seconds' or whatever the phrase was. Disparaging terms about promiscuity were out there, but they flourished only in limited social groups. The larger society was uncaring.

He was no happier about Ren. "So you lied on your report," he said to Phasma. "Ren was defeated. I've seen his injury. This is not news." He should have snickered about it, but he was too tired. His head still hurt from Snoke's rough treatment. "What else happened?"

"He said he would kill everyone who witnessed it."

Hux remained poised for a moment while he considered that. Would Ren have slaughtered his soldiers and said nothing of it? Was that why he'd accepted Hux's punishment of him? (Extraordinarily mild as 'punishment' went – the only thing different from normal was Poe's inclusion.) Would Phasma have said nothing of it, so far? No, he decided, trusting Phasma more than he did Ren. "If he had, you would have said something of it already. What. Happened?"

"He confronted me."

"And?"

"Took … information."

"What information?" Hux realized in a start why she was so reticent.

"I don't know, sir."

Hux sighed and leaned back in the chair, looking up at her. "You are the only person alive who could directly implicate me, and  _you_  are the one whose mind he chooses to rummage through?"

Phasma said nothing. The belief that Hux had been involved in his father's murder was so openly spoken of that it was hardly even a rumor. But it was all hearsay. There was no evidence, Armitage obviously wouldn't confess, and it was also widely believed there were no witnesses. A perfect crime! Many even spoke of it in admiring tones, as though it were quite the accomplishment for the junior Hux to have arranged it so neatly. They were wrong though. There was one witness.

Hux said, "I can hardly prosecute him for what he did to you without opening the both of us to his counter-claim of what he found out."

"I would deny it. It never happened. It's baseless." The speed of her speech betrayed her nervousness.

"Is there anything else incriminating in there he might have found?"

Phasma's helmet moved fractionally from one side to the other.

"He mentioned something else to me." Hux leaned forward again. "The troopers we identified as officer material, FN-2187 among them, Ren seemed to think we were grooming them in the same manner that my father used, so long ago." Hux tilted his head, looking at Phasma intently although there was nothing to see but his own reflection. "In the same manner that was the instigating factor for his death. You wouldn't know why Ren would say something like that, would you?"

"No."

"You would deny it. It never happened. It's baseless?" The silence was heavy. Gently, he said, "Phasma, what have you been doing to my troopers? To my  _best_  troopers, such that one of them defected on Jakku?" She remained silent. He frowned. His voice was tired and calm. "There will be an investigation. See to it that I find nothing, or we will discuss this again, in much more detail."


End file.
